A Buddy Emerges!
by Holy Echoes
Summary: Five kids all receive their buddies on October 12th. After a single match they all meet one boy each with a suspicion that he will impact them in a way they would never known. Join Kyle, Melody, Wind, Dream, and Celia as they become great Buddy Fighters. MOVED
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: It begins. Kyle Harmony.

"You're going to be late!" My Mother shouted as I bolted down the stairs. "Do you have your Guitar?" She asked and I rushed upstairs and grabbed it. "What about Breakfast?" She asked and handed me a banana.

"All right thanks I love you!" I shouted busted out the door putting my headphones on. "Time to review Miro's mixing skills." I said and hit play. My shoes barely touched the escalator before I realized it and I slammed on to the steps and sighed. "Ouch." I muttered and stood up, I paused the song and took of my Headphones to check for damage.

"Hey where's the fire?" Someone asked from behind. I turned to see a Red and Black haired boy with bandages wrapped around his hands. "You in a hurry?" He asked.

"Uh yeah it's my first day at Aibo Academy…" I replied and looked at my watch. "Oh great need to go!" I exclaimed and took off. I put them back on and hit play once more. I noticed the yellow fruit once more and un-peeled it and threw it in the air and caught it as it fell. "Final Stretch. Out of steam only thirty seconds left on the clock." I muttered and poured the last bit of strength and rushed down the path.

I burst through the class door that was listed on my letter and tumbled into the room. "Thank you for joining us Mr. … Wait how do you pronounce this?" The Teacher asked.

"Harmony… Kyle Harmony." I said standing up brushing myself off. "I'm an Artist, Dancer, and can play Guitar." I said and waited for a bit.

"Well you can take a seat over in the back by Gao." The Teacher said and I sat in the empty desk by the kid he pointed out. "Oh and take your Headphones off please." He said and I took them off my head and put them back on my belt. I took my pencil and a piece of paper and began to doodle. Let's see. My buddy should be tall like Asmodai and Drum, they should also have a cool weapon like Drum's drill. Be quick and have a cool effect. But um from which world. I tapped my pencil against my chin. "So for today we shall use these cards for a project. You need to gather data on them all and put together a visual or an oral presentation on all of them." The teacher said just as I drew the flag. "Mr. Harmony what did I just say?" He asked grabbing my drawing.

"Hey!" I exclaimed. "You said we're going to make a visual presentation on the cards in this pack."

"Good you were listening now what's this?" He asked looking at my drawing. "Is this your buddy?" He asked and I shook my head.

"No sir. It's just a drawing of the perfect buddy." I replied. He put it back down on my desk. "Thank you." I said and grabbed the card pack and tore it open. A Pseudo Deity Dragon Dormokei, a Bronze Shield Dragon, Dragonwizard Tempest Wing, and Jace Alias. Let's see a painting will do. "Hmm um there's an extra card in the pack." I said and pulled it out. "It's blank…" I said staring at the empty card. It had all the other stuff just no words or creature. "Now let's see I could paint something." I said drawing the monster I just made on to the card. After I finished someone tapped my shoulder. "Yes?" I asked.

"Class is over. It's Lunch now." They said and I put the cards in my pocket and left the class.

I unwrapped my lunch and took my paints out. I put the cards on the easel and stared down my blank canvas. I sighed and put on my headphones. I listened to the newest song we wrote and when it reached the chorus my hand grabbed my brush and painted the Deity World crest. "What did you make there?" The kid from earlier asked.

"Oh um…." I said and looked over it. "The Deity World Flag." I continued and looked happily over it. "Yeah this'll work." I said and signed it in the corner. I turned my canvas towards the sun for a bit and when it was dry I brought it inside. "Right." I nodded and put it in the corner of the class.

The rest of the day passed along normally. I opened my locker put on my shoes and grabbed my phone. I walked out and turned towards the park. I passed by the gate and turned into it and walked down to my friends. "Hey Kyle!" Miro said messing with his sound mixer.

"Good Afternoon." Natalie said and adjusted her mic. I nodded and put my case down. "Do you have the new lyrics?" She asked and I handed her a sheet. She read over it, "Traditional instruments for this? I like it." She said and read out the instruments we need. We tuned them and began to practice the instrumental part. Our music filled the park as we prepared for the lyrics. I sighed and put the music in front of me. Natalie cleared her throat and began to sing.

When we finished I sighed and set my guitar down. "Whew that was good." Natalie said and I nodded in agreement. Something in my pocket burned so I pulled it out. IT was the card I made it glowed and my non-professional sketch turned into an actual buddy card which glowed brighter than the sun and flew out of my hand. It floated in front of me and turned into the creature I made

"Whoa…." I muttered in awe. "I made you?" I asked.

"No. My card is blank for a I find someone worthy enough and that is you. I am Deity Dragon: Amaterasu. Please allow me to be your buddy." The humanoid dragon said.

"Yeah… Amaterasu is the Ancient goddess of the Sun right?" I asked when someone landed on the stage. "Wait what?" I asked and turned to see, "Tasuku Ryuenji!"

"Yes, and you must be Kyle Harmony. I saw the performance, and I have to say you guys are good. But enough formalities Amaterasu is applying to be your buddy so here you go." He said and handed me a red deck case. "You are officially a buddy fighter." He said and my friends applauded.

"Congrats Kyle." Max said his bass turning back into a deck case. "So how about a quick match?" He asked.

"Right. Magical Deities Luminize!" I exclaimed swiping my cards out. My gadget was a, "Kimono and sandals?" The core of the case was in my right sleeve.

"Right Echoing Metals Luminize!" Max exclaimed swiping his cards out.

"Raise the Flag!" We exclaimed

"I fight for Deity World!" I exclaimed and Amaterasu slammed our flag into the ground

"I fight for Dragon world!" He exclaimed. "Here I come, draw, charge and draw." He continued. "Right I call Thunder Knight Broadsword to the left and Brass-shield to the right. Go Broadsword Attack!" He exclaimed.

"I cast Magical Goodbye." I exclaimed and threw the circle at him causing him to disappear.

"End of move."

"Right Draw! Charge and Draw. Hmm." Right I summon Pseudo Deitity Dragon Morei to the left and Dokei to the right and then equip Magical Armament: Dragonic Fangs. Now we attack!" I exclaimed and his health dropped to seven. "Right Final phase…. I cast Penguin EX Machina. I call Machina Penguin to the left!" I shouted and my Dragon was grabbed by a Giant Penguin.

"It begins…." Natalie said.

"How?" Tasuku asked.

"Machina Penguin has a defensive power of seven hundred thousand. His attack can become it too if he is given enough monsters in the drop. 10 to be precise. But Machina can't attack at all unless he pays five gauge." Natalie explained and they turned to face my giant penguin. "It's a reckless move because he can't be called to the center leaving him vulnerable."

"End of Move."

"Right Draw. Charge and draw." He said. "I cast Dragonic shoot." He said and fired the blast at Machina Penguin. I threw a card in front of the shot.

"I pay all my gauge to cast Red Magic shield. It protects against all spells." I said.

"Ugh Broadsword, Brass-shield get him!" Max exclaimed and they attacked. They destroyed my gear taking away four health.

"End of move."  
"Draw. Charge and Draw." I said. "I call gold shield z to the center." I said. "Next I cast Magical force. Bye hand hello seven gauge."

"End of Move."

"Right. I Buddy Call Thunder Knight Dragon Bastard Sword Dragon!" Max exclaimed.

"Um… he's size three so you can't." I pointed out.

"Hmm not according to you." He said and my monsters crushed his knights. "Go Bastard Sword… **AN: First off this is a real card and this is its name so yeah. **Attack his Gold Shield Z." He said and his sword crushed through my golden shield.

"End of Move"

"Right. Draw, charge and draw." I said. Six monsters I need to get rid of his dragon…. "I buddy Call Deity Dragon: Amaterasu to the left!" I exclaimed.

"But um…. Machina is a size three." Max said.

"True but Amaterasu is a size zero!" I exclaimed. "Right I pay five gauge attack Machina." I said and my Penguin crushed the dragon. "Go attack Amaterasu!" I ordered and his gauge dropped to five. "But the down side to Machina is he goes to the drop after an attack so yet again…. Final Phase… Again, Arcadian Library!" I exclaimed and six cards floated around. "This one." I said and grabbed a yellow book. "Set." I said.

"End of Move."

"Draw. Charge and Draw." Max said when thunder clapped and rain poured down. "What?" He asked.

"Great…." I said and the battle faded out. "Come on guys we need to get shelter my house isn't too far let's go!" I exclaimed and we rushed through the park, when I bumped into someone. We fell back and our cards flew about. "So sorry." I said and gathered mine. "Hey what's this? Space Dragon Emperor, Galiazond." I said when it was snatched.

"That's mine." They said and walked away. "Next time watch where you're going."

"YEAH MAYBE YOU SHOULD TAKE OFF THAT HOOD THEN YOU COULD SEE ME BETTER!" I shouted. "Huff rude." I sighed and put my cards away.

"Kyle the rain isn't letting up let's hurry." Emma said and we rushed to my house. I opened the door an announced I was home. I took of my shoes and walked to the hall closet and grabbed some towels. I handed them out. "Thank you." Emma said.

"Yes thank you." Eric said drying himself.

"Kyle I have some tea ready in case you and your friends want some." My father said and I nodded.

LATER  
"Man it isn't letting up." Max said and we nodded.

"Does anyone want some mochi?" MY dad ask carrying a tray and we each grabbed one. "By the way your parents called they can't pick you up so you have to spend the night." He said and walked off.

"Great…" Natalie sighed. "Who sleeps where?"

"Uh you girls sleep upstairs in the guest room we'll sleep in my room." I said.

Midnight.

I yawned and blinked my eyes open. The boys slept calmly as well as Amaterasu. I climb out of my bed and sat down on my chair. I turned my computer on and turned off the sound. I clicked away playing games all night.

I yawned and checked the clock, three thirty. I sighed and opened and new document. I typed in yesterday's date and wrote down my thoughts. 'Today… Today is the day I got my buddy. I have a feeling that this is just the start for me. I know something will happen regarding the person I met today and that he will impact my destiny.' I yawned and saved it. "Next I think I should… Figure out about the others."

**Narrator: With his new buddy this is just the beginning for Kyle Harmony and his friends. Who was the strange hooded man and why does Kyle think he has something to do with him find out later in A Buddy Emerges! **

**~Holy Echoes will be right back!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Mute Robin Hood, Wind.

Wind's POV

I leapt across another awning clenching the bag tighter. "STOP THEIF!" A buddy police officer shouted.

"Not this time!" I exclaimed and bounded to a lamp post and slid down. My feet touched the pavement and I took off.

"Uh not to put a damper on things Wind but we've been back into an alley." My Buddy Mist Hero: Droplet said shifting on my shoulder. I shook my head and held my cap in front of him.

"Buddy Skill On." MY Deck Case said and I took off my cape. The officer came into the alley.

"Come at me." I said.

"Buddy Police Shield On!" He exclaimed and I wrapped myself in my cape and he tackled it. "What he's gone." They said confused. I chuckled and stared down at him from the roof. I turned around and rushed off.

"That won't work all the time Wind." Droplet said and I gave him and sympathetic look. "Yes I know that but still." I gave him a small shrug and leapt into the empty lot. When I landed the kids gathered around me.

"Wind your back." Robin said and I nodded. "What did you bring this time?" HE asked.

"I brought back something good. Sandwiches from the deli!" I exclaimed and put the sack down. I walked off towards Robins and my room and sat down and took of my mask.

"That's it." Droplet said and leapt off my shoulder. "I'm not talking for you anymore, you are always like this. I did this or I did that what about me?! I'm the only reason they know what you want to say!" He exclaimed. "Yes what you're doing is good but still what about me your buddy." HE said and I patted his head. I pleaded with him in my mind for a bit and he turned his back. "No, not now not ever I am done talking for you." HE walked through the hole in the tent and leapt off.

"He'll get over it." Robin said and sat down. I grabbed my book and wrote down really. "Yes he will. He's done it the past few times, besides if he's like you he'll come back for the under-privileged just like you, Robin Hood." He said and I smiled. "Besides we haven't done anything together for a bit how about a quick buddy fight for old time's sake?" He asked and I shook my head. "Okay then." HE said.

It wasn't always like this, jumping from roof to roof, stealing food and toys. Yeah I was a normal orphan in America. Well as normal as a mute orphan can be.

It was an average day in the orphanage I sat outside watching the kids play games. "HEY WILL!" One of them exclaimed. "Want to play with us? We know you can't talk but you won't need to." They said and I went to play with them. We had a lot of fun until the adopters came. Everyone was interviewed one by one till it was just me and Jenna.

"Don't worry I'll make sure I don't get adopted. For you." My friend Alexa said and that was the last thing she ever said to me. She was adopted. Leaving me alone all again.

That same night, I found something under my pillow. It was a card pack with a note next to it. It read, _'Sorry about that William. I tried but they already decided. I was going to be adopted while you were outside I put this here for you. I meant to give you this on your birthday but that won't come. You know the Ocean World is my favorite too. Keep on being the best, Wind._

_I'm sorry,_

_Alexa.'_

'All alone, that's all I'll ever no one wants to adopt a mute boy.' That's what I always thought, until the day of October 5th. One of the workers came into the room and held a ticket in front of me. "Hey there Win, I mean William look. A ticket to Japan. I'm being interviewed for a new job there and well I was going to go there with my sister but she moved to Maine. So do you want to come?" They asked and I shook my head. A one day trip to Japan no thanks. "Listen. The job is at an orphanage so I'll make up a story saying that you were adopted there. You can stay there and find a Buddy Rare card. One that can hear you." They continued.

That's how this all started. I was brought here and the day we had to leave I stayed and the worker left leaving me with 100 yen. It isn't much but still I have no need for money. I wandered about the city until I found a kid being picked on. They spoke Japanese so I didn't understand them. One of the bullies asked something taking something from his hand. The kid shouted something and was dropped. Even if I can't understand them I need to do something.

I rushed forward and grabbed the bully. He struggled as I clung on to him. I kicked him in the chin and he dropped the item which I grabbed along with the kids arm and ran. He said the one thing in Japanese I knew, thank you. HE pointed to an alley and I turned.

"You don't seem like a tourist." He said. English? "Oh yeah, I assume you're from America judging by the fact that you didn't even bother to know what it was they took." He continued. "I'm Robin." They said… Silence. "Some kind of Strong Silent type?" He asked and I shook my head. "Well then what is it?" He asked. A piece of chalk rolled down the street and I grabbed it and wrote down, I'm Mute. "You're mute? Huh I think I met a mute kid once. In America yeah his name was Max." He brought up. Max... I continued writing. "You know Max? Cool. So why are you in Japan?"

Twenty minutes later.

"OH I see you were the only one not adopted and one of the staff members brought you here in hopes you could find a buddy monster that can hear your thoughts." Robin said. "Cool but anyways not many people around here speak English so I'll need to teach you to read and understand Japanese."

These words were just the start it was a week until I could understand most of it. October 9th. Robin and I walked through the town as he taught me what the signs said. "You know something?" He asked and I looked at him. "I heard there somewhere in the town where all the kids without homes live. If we found it there would be more people to help you learn." He said and I gave him a happy expression. "Now where would we give if we were a large group of homeless kids?" He asked and thus our search began.

Three days past as we looked for the kids but nothing happened. I sighed and pulled the card pack Alexa gave me. IT's close enough. I tore open the pack and pulled out the cards one by one. I got a lot of Ocean world cards leaving one left. I pulled the card out and it glowed. IT flew out of my hand and revealed a Buddy.

"Geez kid how pathetic can you be?" Pathetic? "Yeah I said Pathetic what are you gonna do?" I have an idea. "Please that won't work you're talking to the Mist Hero: Droplet after all." You sure are cocky for a mass of water. "OH as if. I'm not going to be talked to like that by a child. A mute no less." Oh yeah? "YEAH!" Wait… You can hear me? "Of course. As a hero of the water we can hear even the most muffled of sounds. So I know what you're thinking." That's a bit weird. "Yeah I know but still. You are the most pathetic kid ever so now if you need me… Wait I had to apply to be your buddy to get out of the Ocean World so." You're stuck with me ha, ha.

"Wait let me get this straight you want to revoke your application?"

"Yes this kid is annoying." Droplet said. Not as annoying as you. "I heard that!" I meant for you to.

"Well I'm sorry we can't let you revoke you already applied." The receptionist said and handed me a green deck case.

"I'm not happy about this." Droplet said and I sighed. "I know that it's a problem." He said and turned into a smaller version of him. We walked out of the office and I asked him what he was like. "Why do you care or something?" He asked and I nodded and we walked past a redheaded girl with a cloud on her shoulder as Droplet began shouting something as we passed her. We walked through the town for a bit as I looked around for the place Robin told me about. We we're meeting at the mall at five. I bumped into someone and apologized.

"Oh hey it's you mister mute." They said. It was the person who was bullying Robin he had another kid in his hands and put him down. "Well since you're here I guess it's your turn!" he exclaimed and threw a punch I ducked under it and grabbed his out stretched arm and flipped him. "Oh so you're some kind of tough guy." He said and stood up and attacked again which I dodged. "Argh we'll settle this with a Buddy Fight!"

"You want me to talk for you?" Droplet asked as we entered the stadium and I nodded. "All right." He said as we finally rose up.

"You better be able to handle this!" The bully exclaimed as his friends held the kid.

"Oh you know we can!" Droplet exclaimed and turned into his regular form.

"RAISE THE FLAG!" They exclaimed.

"I fight for Dragon world."

"I fight for Water World." Droplet said. "Right Draw. Charge and Draw!" HE said, "I call Mist Dragon Halo Maros to the left and equip Mist Bow Spite Arrow!" We exclaimed and I shot and arrow draining his gauge and adding it to mine. His health didn't drop.

"End of Move."

"Big mistake right Draw, charge and draw! I call Armor Knight Polar Bear to the Left Gargoyle to the Right and I equip Demonic Spear, Swirling Darkness. Now link attack!" He exclaimed and they lunged at me.

"I cast Bouncing Riptides!" Droplet exclaimed and the three got caught up in riptides and the three bounced around in my ocean and the spear fell into my hands. I stabbed it through him and kicked him away. His health dropped to seven.

"What was that?" He asked and we explained. "Wait it makes me drop my item blocks my attack and you get to use it against me?! That's so cheap!" He exclaimed.

"End of move."

"Right draw, charge and draw." Droplet said and I stared at my hand. "Wait now? Okay whatever. Go Halo attack!" Droplet exclaimed and his health dropped to five. "Right now say good bye to polar bear!" Droplet exclaimed and I shot an arrow and absorbed him giving me one more gauge. "Final Phase! Cast Star Light Gird!" Droplet exclaimed and the stars surrounded us.

"End of move."

"Okay then. Draw, charge and draw. Right I equip Explosive Axe, Ricdeau Demon Slay! Now link attack!" He shouted and my health dropped to four. He laughed and grinned a sickening grin and laughed, "You're fate is sealed!

"End of Move."

"Right draw charge and draw. Now I don't know what you have planned but call me out gain a health. Okay fine. I buddy call Mist Hero: Droplet to the left!" He exclaimed and leapt out and I gained a health. I shot an arrow and absorbed his gargoyle.

"End of move."

He started off laughing like a maniac as he drew and charged he kept laughing as he smiled darkly. "I buddy call Armorknight: Black Drake to the center!" He exclaimed and gained a health. "Go destroy this pitiful kid." He exclaimed and his dragon fired and Droplet leapt in front of it and smacked it away dropping my gauge to four.

"Sorry I can only prevent a single strike's full power." He said and it was our turn. I drew my card and smirked. "Uh no… No… NO!" Droplet exclaimed and sighed. "Fine, I'll do it. Final Phase final set! Tide Effect Moon and Star Gird Constellation Aquarius!"

"Star Light Star Bright first star I see tonight" He chanted as the card assembled the stars in a gigantic version of the constellation. "I wish I may I wish I might I wish with all my might!" He chanted as the stars formed. "FOR A SINGLE DROP OF WATER IN OUR PARCHED LAND! UNLEASH IMPACT!" He chanted as the stars finished.

I mouthed the words along with him and somehow his voice echoed to mine. "STARBRIGHT! TSUNAMI!" We exclaimed as a giant torrent of water emerged from the pattern piecing through the dragon fortress in front of us and dropping his health down to zero.

"Winner Wind Tsumhari."

"That's what happens when you swim in the deep end. "Droplet echoed for me. "Wait that's the best you can do?" He asked and I nodded. "We need to work on that." He said and I nodded.

We met up with Robin who enthused about the match as he cheered like a kid just before the start of summer about the fight. "Uh pardon me sir." The kid from earlier said. "Thanks for helping me, let me show you something to re-pay you."

What we saw was amazing it was the place Robin talked about. IT was amazing innovation for a bunch of kids. "As you can see this is the homeless town but lately we aren't doing so well it's manly 15-8 year olds here and we need supplies. What we can get isn't enough." He said.

"So what you're saying is that you need someone to provide for you? I think we can manage that." Droplet echoed for me and that's how it started. I donned a mask and cape and became Robin Hood for these kids. But there is one person that I won't forget before I met up with Robin. He had dragon bone armor and a terrifying buddy. He said nothing to me but what his eyes said was enough. What I could see in his expression was terrifying it said find the others or what happens next will terrify you.

A few days later

"So you're saying you're a thief... But we're all destined to meet each other?"

"Yeah considering you ran into me randomly i suppose." Dream said and yawned.

"Hmm true, it does seem odd that Clause jsut happened to be a friend of Kyle's father..." Melody said and flipped her blonde hair back and left.

"I um not really comfortable with all this... Being around guys that is." Celica said.

"Come now Celica it'll be fine. Her sword said which confused me

"Well then I guess we can say that we're friends?" Droplet said for me.

"Sure! This'll be fun" Kyle cheered.

"As long as my sister's here I'm fine with it." Melody said

"I'm in." Dream said and I smiled.

**~Holy echoes will be back after eh finish everything else!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Celica and the Legendary Sword of Prophecy

Celica's POV

I walked the lonely country road, an umbrella in my left handed and a bag in the right. The roads were as lonely as ever as I continued my search for the Legendary Sword that was destined to be my Buddy. However this was a long road one must walk alone. There was a gathering of men by the side of the road and they turned to face me when I passed by. "Hey Lady. Give up your money and buddy cards if you know what's good for you." One said and I inhaled. "No eh? Then boys rough this young lady up." He sneered and two of his goons came at me but I grabbed the necks of their shirts and flipped them over. "Eh? A tough one eh? Then why don't you have a knuckle sandwich." He exclaimed and attempted to punch me but I caught his fist.

"Pathetic. Three grown men unable to rob a thirteen year old girl." I said and pushed him to the ground and continued down the path.

When I was a significant ways away from them I sat down on the side of the road and opened the bag I was carrying. In it there was a box lunch and several packs of Buddy Cards. I pulled the buddy cards out a tore through them one by one putting the cards back into the bag until there was one pack left. "October 12th another failure." I said and tore open the last pack and pulled out the five card. None of them were a special rare. I sighed and was about to crumple up the pack when I noticed there was a sixth card in it. "Huh?" I said and pulled it out and it glowed. The card flew out of my hand and turned into a sword.

"I am Legendary Blade Deus Phosphera. As a sword of legend I sought out a Buddy Fighter who I deemed worthy. And you Celica the Wandering Buddy Fighter are that such fighter."

"A talking sword…. As my buddy…." I said and the gem in the blades pommel turned orange.

"W-what is it weird? I'm sorry I came out of nowhere but I…"

"THAT"S SO COOL!" I exclaimed and grabbed it. "Wow a Talking Sword….. Okay Phosphera. Let's head into a town so I can call someone." I said and pulled a map out of my pack. "There's one a few miles from here… We'll be there by night fall. The Buddy Office has a division there. I can get a core deck case." I said and grabbed the hilt and carried the blade off with me.

We reached the town and by then I had eaten the box lunch I bought in the last town. "Let's see the buddy office is…." I muttered looking around the town. "That way!" I declared pointing towards a building. I walked carrying Phosphera and pushed open the doors of the building.

"Hello, welcome to the Buddy Card office. How can I help you?" The male clerk asked.

"I-I I need a core deck case... I got my Buddy. Legendary Blade Deus Phosphera." I said and he smiled.

"Okay. We received a report about it and readied a Core Deck Case for you." He said and handed me a deck case.

"Th-thanks." I said and left the room in a hurry.

"That was odd." Phosphera said

"S-so?" I asked.

"So I saw you beat those men but then you act strange around that boy."

"Well I was hungry…. I have Gynophobia." I replied and I pulled my deck out of my back and put them into the deck case which turned into a sheath to match Phosphera. I placed the sheath on my belt and Phosphera in it and the gem turned green.

"Hunger has nothing to do with Gynophobia."

"Does for me. I was too hungry to think about the fact that they were male." I said and our conversation was interrupted.

"Hey you're that girl who roughed up my goons. Ah so you have a core deck case. How's about you and I have a fight." One of the thugs from earlier said and I gulped.

"Now my Buddy is not one to back down from a fight!" Phosphera said and the gem turned red.

We were placed in the smack middle of town standing each other down. "Okay then." I said and held out my Core Deck Case, "One man in a field of Monsters with no others than the swords he holds. Luminize, One Man Arsenal!"

"Crushing Defeat Destroying all in my way, Luminize Dragon Fang Crusher!" My opponent said.

"Raise the Flag." We said together

"I fight for Legend World."

"And I fight for Dragon World"

"BUDDY…. FIGHT!" We exclaimed.

"Draw, Charge and Draw." I said and swiped the cards out from my deck. "Right I pay three gauge and Equip Moon Shield and Star Bane!" I said and grabbed the Sword and Shield combo. I ran towards the fighter and struck him with my sword knocking out three life points. "Now I discard a card from my hand to negate all damage until my next turn."

"End of Move."

"So no damage eh? Well I call Tree Thousand Rapier Dragons." My opponent said and called out three dragons.

"End of Move."

"Right, Draw, Charge and Draw. Equipment change. I equip Twin Swords Hanna Beta and then change once more to equip Swift Blade Hanagarasu." I said and put the two swords on my back with the sword and shield. "I use Legend boost to raise my gauge by four. Now I use Swift Blade's ability. You reveal one card in your hand shuffle it back into your hand and I guess which one it is and if it is your center monster is destroyed." I said and he should my Thunder Knights Halberd. He shuffled his hand and I looked at the cards.

"Use my ability."

"What?"

"IF you discard one Legendary Blade you can use my ability from your hand to have your opponent show his hand for the rest of the turn."

"Right I used Legendary Blade Deus Phosphera's ability. I discard Legendary Blade High Winds and you have to show me your hand." I said and his cards were revealed to me. I pointed at the card and the Thousand Rapier in the center was destroyed. "Now I pay all my gauge to cast Mirror Image Phantom Armor to turn Moon Shield and Starbane, And Twin Blades Hanna Beta into monsters. Now Moon Shield attack the Rapier on the left. Hanna Beta the Right and I'll attack the fighter!" I shouted and charged cutting through the opponent dropping his Life Points to five. "Now I discard one card to activate Hanna Beta's affect and give it a Double Attack!" I exclaimed and his HP dropped to four. "Due to their effects Hanagarasu and Hanna Beta are destroyed and Moon shield and Starbane are equip. Final Phase."

"Geez end your turn so the boss can win already!" One of the goons said and I glared at them.

"I set the spell Legendary Armory." I said and several blades floated around me. I grabbed one and placed it in the card.

"End of Move."

"All right. I buddy call Thunder Knights Leader, Kommandeur Fahne." My opponent said. "Go attack the fighter!" He exclaimed and the monster rushed me.

"You've fallen into my trap."

"Huh."

"I discard Legendary Sword High Earth, Fire, and Water from my hand to active, Legend Blade, High Lightning. This activates when you attack with a monster with 5000 or more power."

"What?" He asked and I grabbed the jagged blade in front of me.

"This deals Double their Critical." I said and slashed through him with the blade and his Life Points dropped to zero.

"Game over. Winner, Celica Sycamore." The game said.

"Legendary blades for a legendary Girl." I said and walked off "That was fun." I said and waved as I walked out of the town.

"How impressive. You didn't freak out."

"You're on my waist you could feel me shaking."

"Yes it was quite bothering. But none the less. That was impressive, you called no monsters."

"Oh my deck doesn't have any. My mother always said, if you can't rely on your own strength you have no use relying on the strength of others" I said and bumped into someone. They were hooded but I could see their Core Deck Case in their cloak.

"Time is up, the five must meet before the One arrives." They said.

"Buddy Skill on." His deck case said and he floated away.

"Celica, Find your Sister. Then the three others."

"Who are you?"

"I am Accent." The hood figure said and he vanished.

"Odd." I said

"Sister?" Phosphera asked.

"Yeah my sister lives north of here. We can make it there if we leave now."

"Then we should go." Phosphera said and I took off running.

**AN: Wow this is the shortest of the chapters. I should clarify that I changed Kyle's world to Deity world and that the other two worlds are Fire World, and Music World. Well anyways that's all for this one. See you soon.**

~Holy Echoes will be right back.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Melody and the Burning Family Tree.

Melody's POV

"Game over, Winner Melody Sycamore. **AN: Make sense?**" The game said and I sighed.

"When will big sister Celica get back?" I asked my butler. "She was the only one who could beat me."

"Not until she finds her buddy monster." HE replied and I sighed and sat down.

"It doesn't help that I don't have a buddy. That make waiting so much more enjoyable." I said and picked up a picture of me and my sister. I sighed once again and heard the doors of the manor open and close. "Oh is father home." I asked and opened the doors of the arena and walked out to look at the ground floor. "Father." I said and saw that who had entered our home wasn't Father, or Mother, or even my dear sister but three men dressed in all black.

"What the? Someone's here… Go sick them Armor Knight Ogre." One of them said and their buddy monster leapt up and smashed down destroying part of the balcony and I fell back closer to the stairs.

"Don't harm the girl. She is one of the five." Another said.

"Be quite Accent." The other said. Accent that's an odd name.

"S-someone help!" I exclaimed **AN: Most of Melody's parts will be in the point of view from her buddy. So you know.**

Unknown POV

"S-someone help!" A voice explained but I couldn't hear all too well from the metal box I was in. I was a gift to some spoiled heiress. From her Uncle whose working in America. That was all I know. But whoever was shouting was sincere. They needed help.

"DON'T WORRY I'M COMING!" I exclaimed and turned into my true form shattering the metal box setting fire to the room I was held in. I ran towards the door and crashed through it to see Armor Knight Ogre attacking a girl. "Hold on!" I exclaimed. "Flame Hammer!" I exclaimed and slammed my fists down on the Ogre sending it back to its card form.

"N-no way that's Flame Knight: Wisp!" Another exclaimed as they saw me standing over the girl.

"Hey you okay." I asked kneeling down.

"I am now." She said and I held out my hand.

"Let's get you out of here." I said and she grabbed my hand and I pulled her close to me.

"Argh fine then Armor Knight Black Drake! Destroy that Flame Knight."

"Uh-oh I can't be a Black Drake." I said and the wooden banister of the balcony along with the rest of upstairs was now fully engulfed in flames.

"Hey Blake. Let's go." One of the aggressors said to the one with The Black Drake.

"All right grab everything you can hold and let's take off."

"My home." The girl said crying and I growled.

"This is my fault."

"What?"

"Buddy's aren't supposed to use their powers… I used mine to save you and now. I've destroyed your home." I said, "But I can make this up, what's more important, your life or your home?"

"M-my life. But my father, mother, and Clause." She said.

"Who's at the house right now?"

"Clause." She replied and I punched through a wall and ran into the room. There was an unconscious man on the floor.

"Him?"

"Yes he's Magic Knight: Clause. My father's buddy." She said and I picked him up. I ran out of the room and leap over the flames and carried the two out of the burning house. Outside were buddy police men and fire fighters.

"Miss Sycamore are you all right?" One of the firemen asked.

"Yes thanks to this guy." She said and I placed her and Magic Knight down.

"We apprehend two of the men who broke in. The third escaped. How did the fire start?" A police men asked.

"Well um. I heard her being attacked and I kind of broke out of a metal fireproof box, and kind of set fire to the house." I said.

"So you tried to save her by putting her into more danger?" They asked and I nodded.

"But it's fine sir." The girl said, "He saved my life. We can buy a new house. You can't buy a new me." She continued.

"Yes but this monster here did cause damage to property. That isn't allowed. We're going to have to arrest him."

"Not quite." Another said and we turned to face a blue haired boy. "Flame Knight: Wisp filed to be her buddy in order to break out of the box. If you're going to be a buddy then we can let you off the hook." HE said and held out an orange item for her to take. "So Miss Sycamore do you want Flame Knight Wisp as your buddy monster?"

"Sure." She said and took the item. "So Wisp you're my buddy monster now."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." I said and patted her head. "But where are we going to live?" I asked and she thought about it.

"Madame."

"Clause!" She exclaimed

"Sir Sycamore won't be pleased that your buddy burned the house down… Mister Buddy Police officer."

"Yes?"

"Can you tell master Sycamore that one of the men who burned our house down took her and that you're conducting a search? I suggest you stay with the people who live at this address. IT may be late at night but someone will be home." He said.

"That's a bit shifty… IT may be the best hope you have for keeping your buddy."

"I shall escort you madam." Clause said.

It was around twelve at night when we arrived at the address. Clause knocked on the door several times when a voice was heard from the other side. "Who's at ur door at midnight?" The door opened and we saw a man and his wife. "Clause?"

"Hello Sir Matthew I have a request at the hopes of Young Master Sycamore.

"Okay… Then what is it?"

"Would you allow your friends daughter to stay here. But don't tell him that she is staying here." Clause said

"Why?"

"Her buddy burned down the house and at hopes of not losing him she shall lay low."

"All right… KIDS!" The man shouted and someone stumbled down the stairs.

"What dad it's like one in the morning."

"We have a guest for a few says. Melody Sycamore. She'll be staying her for a while. Can you ready the guest room?"

"Dad the other girls are staying there."

"Wait other's?" My buddy asked.

"Yeah band members. It's raining really badly. Their parent's couldn't pick them up. **AN: Yes it's Kyle Harmony here. Woot.**

"Oh." She said.

"What's up?" Another girl asked coming to the door

"Oh perfect. Can you make room for her she'll be staying with us for a few days?"

"Sure." She said and pulled her along and she clutched me tighter in her arm.

The next morning the sun was shining already as I lay on a shelf in the guest room of the harmony family. The girls were all still sleeping and I was up. I leapt off the shelf **AN: He's in his smaller form…. I should clarify that.** And walked out of the room slowly closing the door to see the boy from last night walking around several counters. He looked over one to see me. "Oh good morning." He said and I yawned. "Go have a seat at the table with the other buddies." I walked over to see a large table with several buddies sitting around it.

"Oh good morning." The Thunder Knights Bastard-Sword Dragon said.

"Yes greetings." AN unknown dragon said.

"H-hello." I started. "I'm Lame I mean Flame Wight. Flame Knight Wisp." I started and sat down and the dragon chuckled.

"Nervous?"

"A tad. I lived in a box for three months. It's been a while since I've seen a lot of buddies in one place.

"Aye. I was a bit nervous when I was a meek dragonling until I found the Thunder Knights." Bastard-Sword said.

"Y-yeah." I said and more people came down stairs and sat at the large table. "You're buddies?"

"Yes." They all replied and finally we were joined by My Buddy Melody.

"Good Morning." She said and sat down with the rest of them.

"Hungry." Murmured one of them.

"I know. I'm hurrying. It's hard to cook by myself."

"Why are you?" Another asked.

"My mom had a meeting and my Dad had to open the shop up." Kyle replied continuing to cook. "Plus I have school." He continued.

"Oh shoot we do… We have to go like now actually."

"Yeah I planned for cooking for Melody and me anyways. Bye guys." HE said and his friends left leaving us alone in the kitchen with him and his buddy. **AN: Trying to write in his POV but trying to switch to hers. URGH!**

"So." I said to his buddy as he continued to cook. "I told you who I am. Who are you?"

"I'm Deity Dragon Amatseru." She replied and I smiled. It was silent until we heard something from upstairs.

"BIG BRO! ARE YOU MAKIGN BREAKFAST!?"

"Oh gosh I forgot. YES I AM!" He replied

"OKAY THEN I'M READY FOR SCHOOL!" They said again and more time passed until he was finally done cooking and put a plate of disk like food on each table.

"Wow this looks good."

"Yes but first let us pray to one of our gods for the wonderful food." Amatseru replied and I sighed.

"Alright." I said and prayed with her. "Now can we eat?"

"Yes."

"ALRIGHT!" I said and grabbed a fork and stabbed one of the disks and bit down on it. "THIS IS GREAT!" I exclaimed. "Burned to perfection."

"Burned?" Kyle asked.

"I'm made of fire. IT burns in my mouth. It's more delicious like that anyways."

"Because you've probably only had burned food. Makes sense." Amatseru replied and I took another bite burning it in my mouth.

"So when did you two become buddies?" Melody asked.

"Yesterday." Kyle replied between bites.

"Same here."

"Yeah and while after I met some weirdo."

"I kind of met a weirdo… His name was Accent and he was robbing us."

"Odd did he have a Space Emperor Galiazond?"

"Not that I was aware of." Melody replied

"Well I have to go to school now. Amatseru keep them company." Kyle said standing up and left.

"So what should we do?" I asked

"Don't you have school?" Amatseru asked Melody

"Private tutor. Who will not know I am here."

"Well then… We could go to Castle."

"A Buddy Card shop." Melody said.

"Yeah… You'll need… Less fancy clothes… Hmm Kyle may have something." Amatseru said and ran upstairs and returned with a set of clothes. "A normal hoodie, a hat, and some jeans… We can buy more while there. How much money do you have?"

"Only a month's allowance."

"Well."

"Which is about twenty thousand yen. We're rich remember?"

"Well then let's head to the mall."

Later at the Mall

"Wow what a grand fish tank." I said staring at the large tank of water. "Hey Amatseru how did you know where this is?"

"Because I watched Kyle come here from Deity world." Amatseru replied and on the other side of the glass and saw one of the men who robbed us. He turned his head towards us to see me, fiery face pressed against the glass.

"Melody…" I said and pointed at him she turned her head to see him running at us.

"Hey you're that brat I tried to rob, and you're that fire cracker who saved her." They said. "Well since you have a buddy, come on and take me and Armor Knight Black Drake.

"Hey back off her!" I shouted fire cracking off me and setting the edge of his jacket on fire.

"No Wisp… Let's Buddy Fight him.

We were on the mall stage and we were on one side waiting for it to start. "A loving family burned by the ones who betrayed them, Luminize Burning Sycamore!"

"Crushing my enemies with a strong force like no other. Luminize, Burning Valor."

"Raise the flag!"

"I fight for Fire World." Melody said and I planted the heavy flag in the ground with a burning pole.

"I fight for Danger World."

"Right Draw, Charge and Draw. I call Flame Knight: Blaze to the right. Now attack the fighter!" Melody said and my ally attacked knocking out two life points.

"End of Move."

"Right, draw, charge and draw. I call Armor Knight Eagle to the Left and Ogre to the right and equip boulder piercing spear. Now Link attack the fighter!" Our opponent exclaimed and five life points were removed.

"That was a devastating attack." I said to Melody helping her up.

"Yeah, draw, charge and draw. I Buddy Call Flame Knight: Wisp to the center. Now I discard one card to activate his ability." Melody said. "Go destroy Armor Knight Ogre!"

"Yeah! Burning Upper Cut!" I exclaimed upper cutting the Ogre destroying it."

MEANWHILE

"Interesting. So Sister's buddy is interested in her?" Someone asked. "Well then I may just have to have a talk with Sister."

BACK TO THE FIGHT

"Go Wisp attack the fighter and Blaze attack Eagle!" Melody exclaimed and I attacked knocking his life points down to five.

"End of Move."

"Ugh I Buddy Call Armor Knight Black Drake to the right." Our opponent said.

"I cast burning back lash." Melody said and Black Drake was destroyed. "Next Stoked flame increasing their power and defense to an even nine thousand."

"End of Move."

"Right, Draw, Charge, and Draw." Melody said. "Final Phase. I cast Dangerous Flame Blast!" She exclaimed and ran out to me.

"Wait what?" I asked

"Cup your hands."

"Okay…" I said and did and she ran towards me landed on my hand and I threw her into the air. A ball of fire formed in her hands and she threw it down and as it flew it changed into a Dragon burning the five life points away from him

"Game over. Winner Melody Sycamore"

"A legend so bold, that it burns." Melody said and I turned back into my smaller form.

"Hey where did Amatseru go?" I asked

WITH Amatseru

"IT's been a while Sister." A buddy monster said to Amatseru

"Tsumi-Yomi…." She replied defensively.

"Yes dear Amatseru… Now tell me… Where is Accent?" He countered.

"Who?" She asked.

"Bah you don't know… Anyways give your buddy this card, and tell him… He'll meet me soon enough." Tsumi-Yomi said handing her a card.

"Deity Glove Twin Wolves… But don't you need…" She said but he was gone. "Od..."

"HEY AMATSERU!" I shouted and ran into a dark hall where she was standing alone. "What are you doing back here?"

"Nothing I thought I saw something…"

"Well Melody and I won and she went back to shopping." I replied with a smile.

"Well let's go meet up with her." Amatseru said and they went back on their way.

MEANWHILE WITH ACCENT

"Three of the Five know each other. Now all that remains is for the door to open and for their destiny will be tied to mine." HE said with a roaring cackle. "It's almost time… For the timeline to change."

"But for better or worse?" Another asked.

"Of course Father Time. I do what you asked to fix the future."

"But yet you still cause trouble."

"Bah. Activate the Disaster force."

"Future force."

"Crushing those who get in my way, Dark Luminize Space Time Thunder!" Accent Exclaimed

"A still changing time shall not fall, Luminize, Time Line changed heroes.

"Raise the flag."

"I fight for Ancient world."

"And I for Time World."

**AN: This is all you get. Next chapter is Dream's turn. Also I've returned. **

~Holy Echoes will be right back.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: A bitter-sweet chocolate love. **AN: You'll see **

Dream's POV

"Pfft your ridiculous you know that right?" I said nudging the mug the sat on the table between my elbows.

"What do you know? I think a love song is sweet. Especially when they bond over chocolate." My friend said in reference to the music playing in the background **AN: Recover Decoration, song from an anime I've never seen, ****Akane Sasu Sora's cover of said song.**

"Dude, I just don't see the point of it. I mean yeah it's good but really." I said waving over the waiter.

"What do you know… you use Music World but disagree with a large majority of it?"

"Bleh." I chuckled and punched him from across the table and glanced out the café's window at the people walking about the streets, with their buddy's walking with them or resting on them. "I guess I have no point of arguing, heck I don't even have a buddy." I said.

"More coffee Madam?" The waiter asked and I sighed.

"Not right now," I paused, "But can you get me some creamer?" I asked finally and stared at my friend sitting across the table from me. Hot chocolate sat in front of him with a large swirl of Whipped Cream in it. I watched as he produced a pack of Buddy Cards from his bag and handed them to me.

"Maybe you'll get lucky." He said and pulled out a second one for himself.

"Yeah right let's see, B Sharp Axe, Musician Knight: Opal, Spell Sharps and Flats, and Lullaby Goodbye. No Special Rare…" I said and pulled out the last card which glowed. It flew out of my hand and landed on the table crushing it. We pulled our drinks out just in time. "What the heck! You don't just come out stand on tables!"

"I am Grand Musician Dragon Knight: Cobalt." The dragons tending where our table _used _to be and we started at the dragon, he had a large bass on his back **AN: Classical **wore silver armorer with the Music World symbol on his chest. "I am one of the Five Grand Musicians. You should be honored."

"You crushed our table and nearly our drinks!" My friend **AN: who for some reason I haven't introduced yet. **Shouted at him and the dragon knight looked at him.

"Geez why do you hang out with guy he's so whiney, I've been watching you for a while to find a music lover who shares my view on this beautiful art form."

"Whiney, I'll show you whose whining after I beat the stuffing out of you, you over grown lizard!" My friend shouted and Cobalt took offense to being called a lizard.

"Don…" I muttered

"LIZARD I WILL HAVE YOU KNOW I AM ONE OF THE STRONGEST MONSTER IN MY WORLD! I AM A MUSICIAN DRAGON KNIGHT!" Cobalt shouted and I sighed. Obviously I had much higher hopes for Don when we younger, now he's arguing with a dragon, who has a giant bass that could beat him senseless…

"Guys." I said

"You can't just come in and break our tables my dad own this place and I'm here all the time you can't just break our stuff." Don shouted back.

"Oh I'm _sooo _sorry your highness I didn't know that I wasn't allowed to break daddy's things." Cobalt retorted

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" I shouted and they stopped arguing…

"S-sorry Dream." Don said and looked down at his feet.

"Y-yeah sorry I shouldn't have entered like that. I could have entered normally or outside but you know." Cobalt said.

"Good now, why exactly are you here…?" I asked and Cobalt sighed.

"Obviously I applied to be your buddy because I agreed with your points on music so I thought you'd be a good buddy. Because we relate. Honestly I heard your entire conversation, you didn't have a buddy so I went for sort of a grand entrance. So what do you say? Will you be my buddy?" Cobalt asked?

"Nah." I said and waved my hand at him, "You're obnoxious."

"Wha?" He stuttered and I laughed.

"Kidding of course, you know you are obnoxious but then again I've hung out with this guy for my whole life and he is so whiney." I said and gestured at Don and chuckled

"I have ears." Don said and dug around for his wallet.

"I know that's why I said it." I replied and pulled out the money for my coffee. "Come on let's go we have some work to do." I said and paid for my drink and left the café.

"Wait what about the table?" Don asked following after us.

"Your dad owns the café we'll have to pay for the damages eventually." I replied.

"So uh what now?" Cobalt asked.

"Well I suppose we need to get me a core deck case. Or we could just go push people into the river whatever."

"Probably the former. It's always the former." Don said.

"You don't know what if I want to push people into the river?"

"Do you?"

"No… When do I ever want to push someone into water? Oh by the by Don take three steps to the left."

"Why?" He asked moving and ran into a sign.

"That's why." I said with a laugh. "Hey Cobalt should you know change into your smaller form?" I asked and he blinked at me.

"Oh yeah I guess." He replied and glowed and turned into a smaller version of himself.

"Hmm I think we have a problem here…" I said and held out my hand to catch the bass. "The bass didn't shrink with you…" I pulled it back upright, "it's a rather nice bass, firm wood, tight strings, nice aesthetic moldings…."

"Yep made especially for me." He said and snapped his fingers and the bass vanished. "I only had it out for my grand entrance. I can call it out at will, so I don't have to lug it around." Cobalt replied and Don ran after us.

"That was mean!" He exclaimed and I laughed.

"I know but you always do that… Literally, every time we walk down this street you run into it, sometimes destiny needs a little oomph yah know?" I said and some ran into me knocking me down.

"Ow geez watch where you're going lady!" Their buddy shouted. "Well it's not my fault wind you went right!" He shouted. "Oh really. Fine then see if I talk for you after that last comment." He said again.

"Umm." Don and I were speechless when we heard people shouting.

"Hey um do you think you can help us? I know we kind of just bumped into you but we could really use some help." Their buddy said.

"Okay then, why didn't he tell us?" I asked

"Long story." The buddy said

"Okay you tell us about the whole not talking thing later just come on." I said and grabbed the human's hand and pulled him along Don and Cobalt following us. We came up upon the buddy police office and they shook their heads. "Okay then, hide behind that trash can." I said and the people chasing them which turned out to be buddy police officers stopped us as we walked by casually.

"Have you seen a man and his buddy go by? We have business with them." One officer asked.

"Yeah I think they went that way!" Cobalt said and pointed down the street, the officers nodded and ran down the street.

"Okay they're gone." I said and the boy stood up and walked out.

"Thanks for that. I'm Wind and the buddy on my shoulder is Mist Hero: Droplet. I'm mute but my buddy can hear my thoughts and talk for me." Droplet explained… "I well sort of, live in a small group of orphans being one myself, and I want steal food for them… I guess you could call us the soon to be Mute Robin Hood."

"So is that why the police were chasing you?" Don asked as Wind removed his mask and hat which turned into a deck case, and his cape and threw the cape into an alley way.

"Yeah kind of messed up stealing some bread. Hehe… Anyways, thanks for the help... We'll stick with you guys for a bit until they stop chasing me… None of them have seen my face so I'll be fine." Droplet said and jumped onto Wind's shoulder.

"Okay but anyways I need to go pick up a core Deck Case so I'll be right back." I said and entered the police office with Cobalt. There we picked up my Core Deck Case which was a nice shade of blue, we left the office and Wind was gone. "Where'd he go?"

"Some kid named Robin showed up and they left… He wanted you to have this." Don said and handed me a sheet of paper, which had an address on it.

"Odd." Cobalt said looking at it. "Maybe it's where he lives."

"Yeah I suppose. Well Don I'll see you later," I said and turned around to see a man in a cloak with a dark light glowing from it.

"The five will meet very soon. One will lead to another, and they will lead to two. The five will meet and turn time back to the way it should rightfully be." They said and vanished. "Melody and Celica Sycamore, Wind Tsumhari, Dream Mondori, and Kyle Harmony, the five will meet and make it all right."

"Um did you see that?" I asked Don.

"See what? You just stopped and stood there." Don said. Walking up next to me and Cobalt pushed him away.

"There was a man in a cloak saying things like turn back time to the way it should rightfully be." I replied.

"Maybe you had too much coffee. _Move it twerp._" Don said, whispering the last part.

"I saw him too… _No you whiney little brat._" Cobalt said also whispering. The two began to fight about it and I sighed. I don't like love songs because I'm not really loved, I love things though like chocolate, I've heard love is like chocolate, sweet and smooth, but a Love Triangle like this makes it a Bitter-Sweet Chocolate kind of love.

**She buddy fight's next chapter you better read it! Now you know why it's called A Bitter-Sweet Chocolate Love**

**I'm Echoes Catch you Later!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: An all Night Festival!  
Kyle's POV

School was long and boring, as per the fact that I was asleep for most of it. I walked through the market today on my way home intending to pick something up for Melody, my sister, and I's dinner. "Maybe I'll just make rice. Nothing really speaks to me." I said walking through stopping by a sweets stand, "Ma-maybe just a few…" I muttered my mouth watering.

I was soon walking out of the market place holding two bags of sweets, "I can't believe I wasted all my money on candy." I sighed as I ate a piece of butterscotch. "Me and my dumb sweet tooth." I sighed as I reached my house pushing open the door. "I'm home!" I said to see Wisp asleep on the table. "Oh." I whispered looking for Amatseru. "Hey Amatseru." I whispered and she appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Welcome back. Melody's in the guest room. How was school?" She asked coming downstairs to join me.

"Tiring." I replied softly placing down that bags of candy. "Want some? I can't help myself when it comes to this stuff so we're going to have rice and Octopus dumplings." I continued.

"Before that I have something to give you. It's from my brother." She said handing me a buddy card.

"Deity Gloves: Twin Wolfs. Tsumi-Yomi gave you this?" I said thinking about the god's backstory I knew.

"Yes. He also said that you'd meet him soon. I don't know how though…" She said and I thought.

"OH! I got it!" I shouted clapping my hands. "Tonight's the Moon Festival… Or at least some festival. It's being held out in the country maybe we'll meet him there!" I said and Amatseru pondered that.

"It's possible. I'll take Melody out to get a kimono… I'll be back later tonight." Amatseru said and hopped upstairs.

Later that very same night I was wearing the kimono that my core deck case turned into. Wisp and I were waiting for our buddies to come downstairs. "I swear they take forever." Wisp murmured as my sister came downstairs.

"Where are you going big brother?" She asked.

"Oh um, we're going out to the festival tonight, Mom and Dad are working there, do you want to go with us?" I asked, she was my sister so she has the right to come with us.

"Nah, I'm tired, I'll just be going to bed soon." She said and I nodded.

"There are leftovers in the fridge. I'll lock the front door so you should be good." I said and she went back upstairs.

Amatseru and Melody finally joined us downstairs and we headed out after telling my sister we were leaving. After locking the front door we headed to the festival grounds. "This is exciting I've never been to a commoner's festival before." Melody said obviously anxious for this.

"Oh they're great, they have games, food, candy, prizes, stores, and fireworks!" I cheered happily bouncing along the path.

"Fireworks? What are those?" Wisp asked and I thought about it.

"They're theses Chinese rockets that explode into a mass of color and sometimes shapes." Amatseru explained and Wisp looked excited. "These festivals are generally held based around one event or shrine. I think it's just the Autumn Festival though, so there will be a lot of people there, stay close to Kyle or let Wisp ride on your shoulders so we can see you." Amatseru said.

"Also be a bit carful of the lanterns, they're paper so Wisp might burn them." I said and the two nodded and followed along after us, "Oh I also heard this festival allows buddy fights! So be prepared to show no mercy!" I exclaimed super pumped to buddy fight some people.

"That'll be fun!" Wisp said and we hurried along the path to the festival

When we arrived there were a lot of people there already. "Aw man there's going to be long lines, it's like five the festival started like ten minutes ago how are there so many people here already?" I asked and glanced about the festival. "Oh look they have cotton candy!" I said and dragged Melody along with me to where I was looking.

"What is this cotton candy?" She asked as I watched the vendor ready mine.

"It's like the name implies. It's cotton that's candy." I said holding out the fluffy mass, I took a bite and giggled a bit. "It's really sweet too." I said happily.

"It's edible? C-can I have a bite?" She asked and I nodded she took a bite from it and looked surprised. "Wow you're right it is really sweet, how does it look like cotton though?" She asked looking over my snack.

"I don't know" I replied taking another bite. "It's sticky though" I said licking some of the remnants that were stuck to the sides of my mouth. "Oh look they have a shooting gallery!" I said and pulled her along to another booth where you had to shoot a prize with a pop gun and knock it over.

"Oh my. This seems fun may I try?" Melody asked and I nodded, I paid the booth owner for two shoots and he gave her the gun showing her how to hold it. "So I just aim and pull the trigger." She said and fired the gun, the cork went flying and knocked down one of the prizes. "Oh my, that was easy." She boasted and took aim at another one. "I have another shot correct?"

"U-uh yeah." The booth owner said and Melody glanced around until she saw the largest prize.

"There we go." She aimed right at the large stuffed animal and fired the pop gun once more knocking it over.

"A-amazing!" The booth operator said handing her the prizes she shot. "No one has been able to get two direct hits!" He said and Melody took the prize gladly.

"That was amazing how did you do that?" I asked and she laughed.

"I may or may not have marksmen training." She giggled and the three of us looked at her. "I said I _may _not confirming I did or did not."

"Still…" Wisp said jumping back on her shoulders. "Where to next?"

"We're looking for my brother remember? So we just need to look for dragon buddy monsters." Amatseru said climbing on my shoulders and our buddies began to act as periscopes for us. "Which will be hard considering there's a lot of people here, Wisp have you…" She started and I glanced behind me, Melody was missing.

"Hey where'd she go?" I said bumping into someone, I dropped my cotton candy and Amatseru fell off of my shoulders.

"Hey watch where you're going!" A girl's voice said and I looked up to see a girl around my age with her buddy monster which was a dragon knight and a boy about a year older than me.

"Yeah my buddy was trying to walk here!" The dragon said.

"Sorry I lost my friend." I said standing up and grabbing Amatseru.

"Yeah but that's no reason to stop in the middle of the walkway!" The boy said and the girl sighed.

"I'm sorry about them there…" She started but was interrupted.

"Wait a second. You're Grand Musician Dragon Knight: Cobalt Equinox!" Amatseru exclaimed and jumped out of my arms so she was face to face with the dragon.

"Yeah and your Deity Dragon: Amatseru the Sun Goddess!" Cobalt said and the two stared each other down.

"I hate this guy! Kyle take him and his buddy down!" Amatseru said waving her closed fan at him.

"No way are we going down to the likes of you!" Cobalt said and before I knew what was happening I was on the top of the some building across from the girl I ran into with a large open field in front of us.

"So we're buddy fighting?" She asked and I shrugged. "Okay then." She said and our buddies turned into their normal size.

"I rather not but whatever. Celebrating the beloved Light that guides and loves us all! Luminize Grand Sun Festival!" I exclaimed Luminizing my deck.

"A grand Orchestra that liveness the town with its Mesmerizing sound! Luminize! Arangoa Luminesce!"

"Raise the Flag!"

"I fight for Deity World!"

"And I fight for Music World."

"Ready Buddy….FIGHT!"

"I'll take the first move if you don't mind. Draw, charge and draw!" I said and swiped away a card. "I call Deity Knight Solei to the Right. Next I pay three gauge to cast, Festival Shuffle! With this I can shuffle my hand into my deck and draw an equal number of cards that I shuffled." I said and replaced my three cards with three new ones. "It's your turn." 

"Okay then, Draw, charge and draw." My opponent said and glanced over her hand. "I call Musician Dragon Knight: Alkaline to the right and Lead to the Left and I equip B Sharp Axe." She said and the axe appeared in her hand and she leapt out onto the field. "Now for Alkaline Attack his Deity Knight Solei and Lead link attack the fighter." She exclaimed and charged at my monster

"Not so fast from my hand Deity Defense totems switches place with Solei to protect him from harm. He can resist Alkaline's attack but not the link attack so goodbye defense totem and hello Attack Totem and Summoned Totem to the left and right position. These two come out when Defense totem is sent to the drop but neither can go to the center positon.'

"Fine then, I cast Grand Bravado to boost the defense and attack of my two Dragon Knights. It's your turn now."

"Right draw, charge and draw." I said and looked at the one card in my hand. "Now this just won't do, I cast Festival Game #1 Shooting Gallery!" I said and a booth appeared and handed me a pop gun. "Now this is risky, I don't know what card I'll get so. Fire away!" I said and shoot a card and it was now in my hand. "Perfect. I call to the center Position Shrine Attendant Madeline! Now that I have both her and my Summoned Totem I can use their effects to add one random Deity Dragon to my hand." I said and pulled out the card. "Or not…. I can't really use this guy right now…" I said and gestured for her to go.

"Okay then Draw, charge and draw, same plan as before Go!" She exclaimed and charged at us once again destroying Shrine Attendant dealing one point of damage to me and then four with the link attack. I was down to five points and she was siting high and dry with the full ten.

"Ugh draw, charge and draw." I said and glanced over my two card hand, Pseudo Deity Dragon Tolkein and Deity Glove: Twin Wolves, I was backed against the wall with no way to get around. "I call to the center Pseudo Deity Dragon Tolkein." I said and ended my turn.

"We'll end this here, draw charge and draw! Same plan once again let's end him!" She exclaimed and began to attack my dragon. The card in my hand glowed with a burning light along with Tolkein. The light dissipated and in Tolkein's place was another Creature, they were tall and a shade of silver, they had a large moon crest on the back of their outfit. They had a long katana on their belt. He sliced Alkaline in half and blocked the link attack with ease.

"W-what?!" I exclaimed in shock at the new dragon in its place.

"T-Tsumi Yomi?!" Amatseru exclaimed in surprise and the dragon turned to face us and smiled.

"Sorry for showing up like this. I just wanted to be a hero." The Deity Dragon said and turned to face our opponent. "Now then, switch me to the left and Buddy Call My sister!"

"O-okay… I buddy call Amatseru to the Right and gain one Life Point, I move Tsumi Yomi to the left and I equip Deity Glove: Twin Wolves!" I exclaimed and leapt out on to the field with them. "Now let's go Link attack the fighter!" I exclaimed and we knocked six life points off her.

"That's still not enough to beat me!"

"That's not all, with this glove if I attack with Tsumi Yomi or Amatseru I deal double damage, if I attack with both I get a double attack!" I exclaimed and knocked out the last four life points.

"Winner Kyle Harmony!" The game said

"The sun loves us all, it just loves some of us a little more." I said while standing triumphant in the middle of the field.

"That was close there, you had me on the ropes." I said helping her up.

"I didn't really want to fight but that was really fun. I'm impressed, you're a lot better than I thought." She said and I nodded. "Sorry I never you gave my name, it's Dream."

"Yeah… You need to work on your strategy… You just rushed into to battle without even thinking about what I had planned." I said trying not to sound mean to her.

"Yeah, I'm pretty new to fighting others, my friend leaves his center open so I just kept doing that. But that was cool how did you turn that weaker monster into something stronger." Dream asked and I glanced over to Tsumi-Yomi who was chatting with Amatseru.

"I don't know… I guess he just appeared… I don't know why he did that it was a tad odd to take the place of my Pseudo Deity… I mean it's not even in my deck anymore it's like it was transformed." I said showing her my deck and the fact that Tolkein isn't in it anymore.

"That's… Very odd maybe you should go talk to him about it?" Dream suggested and I nodded and went back to my Buddy and her brother.

"Hey Tsumi-Yomi." I said and they turned to face me.

"Oh hey, good call on equipping the card I gave you, really was a smart move I don't think we would have won if you hadn't done so, I mean the two of us aren't exactly the strongest deity dragons but's what's important is that our glove has two effects based on if we're out with you. Now I just need to remember what gloves I need to give you for each of the rest of us… I don't exactly remember who's who but I promise you, your deck will consist of each of us gods!" Tsumi-Yomi exclaimed and I didn't say anything.

"That's rather bold of you to say brother, just because the two of us fight with him doesn't mean the rest of us will. What about Brother? The very angry storm and ocean god….. The one who doesn't want a buddy." Amatseru said and her brother sighed.

"That's true…. Brother may not want to or may not even deem him worthy as a buddy for us." Amatseru said and the two were now engaged in a conversation about their brother.

"Did they just ignore you?" Dream asked and I nodded.

"I think they did….Oh yeah! Melody!" I said and looked around. "Where did that girl go?" I said looking around for her yet again. I saw a flame knight sitting on top of someone scanning the festival. "There she is! Hey Melody!" I shouted over the crowd and the flame night was moving closer to us.

"There you are! Where did you go, I thought you went with us to get some more food?" Melody asked joining us.

"I ran into someone, and then I had a buddy fight with them, and I won said buddy fight with help of Tsumi-Yomi." I said gesturing to the dragon with Amatseru.

"Oh, well then you must try your best to stay with us." Melody scolded me and I glanced away towards my buddy.

"Well it's nice to meet all of you I'm Dream and this is my buddy Cobalt." Dream said introducing her dragon buddy.

"Let's go home Melody we already got what we came here for, besides we need to go make sure my sister is okay." I said and she nodded with a yawn.

"Hey come on you always have to stay till the end when they shoot the fireworks." Dream said and I yawned too.

"But I'm tired… And isn't there like two hours left until they do?" I asked and she sighed. "Well I suppose I could go find my parents. They have a booth here and I may as well." I said and Melody yawned again.

"I'm rather tired I'd like to rest." Melody said and I sighed.

"I can stay here and watch her." Dream said and I nodded to that idea. "See you later."

Dream's POV

Melody and I were sitting on a bench, Melody fast asleep and her buddy dozing off as well. I looked around the quiet area we were in, it was closer to the shrine than the rest of the festival so this was the perfect spot to get some peace and quiet. Cobalt was resting on my shoulder half awake. "I could have sworn I saw two girls come up here…" A voice said and I shook Cobalt awake.

"W-what?" He said and I covered his mouth and pointed towards where the voices were.

"… And you're sure that one of them was that rich girl that was missing?" Another said and I looked over to Melody. Could she be rich? Her Kimono didn't look all the expensive compared to mine but then again, maybe it was…

"Positive boss." The first voice said and I looked over the bench to see two shady looking thugs. "I saw two of them, one with some dragon and another with a little firecracker. That must be them…"

"Then let's grab 'em both the ransom we get for them should be over at least 100,000." The 'Boss' said and I gasped quietly. "What was that?" He said and held up a lantern revealing me and Cobalt peering over the bench. "That must be her grab her!"

"No way pal!" Cobalt said and turned into his larger form his bass appearing beside him blocking the thug. "You stay away from her!" Cobalt said pushing him away.

"Well then it seems these two are buddy fighters. Then let's settle this in a more…. Civilized matter." The boss said holding out a core deck case.

Later I was standing back in the spot I was before facing someone else this time. "Right then. A grand Orchestra that liveness the town with its Mesmerizing sound! Luminize! Arangoa Luminesce!" I exclaimed Luminizing my deck with my deck case which took the form of standing base like Cobalt's.

"Lies and villainy. The underworld of the heroes that fight for justice. Luminize, Aquatic Underworld!"

"RASIE THE FLAG!"

"I fight for Music World."

"I fight for Water World."

"Right allow me to go first if you will." I said, "Draw, charge and Draw! Right, I call Musician Dragon Knight: Lead to the center. It's your move."

"Fine then, draw, charge and draw! I call Mist Mobster: Yen to the left and Euro to the right. Now go link attack her Dragon Knight!" My opponent exclaimed and his monsters destroyed my Dragon.

"Perfect, I pay two gauge to cast Scale Change F Minor!" I said and my Dragon Knight re-appeared and changed stance causing his attack and defense to switch. "Now it's my turn again correct? Draw, charge and draw. I call Musician Dragon Knight Alkaline to the left and Buddy Call Grand Musician: dragon Knight Cobalt to the center!" I said and Cobalt leapt out into the center. "Now then let's see… I cast the set spell and Song Set List. With this card I can set five songs cards into it. Now each turn I can pay one gauge to use one of the spell and each has its own effect. First Song: Lake Bracken Moonlight. Which means both players have to pay one life point per monster to attack, now I use three life points to perform a link attack on the fighter!" I shouted and my Dragons took away five life points from the fighter.

"That's a dirty trick there. Draw, charge and draw I buddy call Mist Crime Boss: Drachma to the center and regain one life point with a buddy gift." The boss said obviously faltering. "I cast Mist Fog which means I can attack with one monster at random!"

"But you'd still have to pay one life point to do so which basically waists that buddy gift." I said and he stopped.

"Oh yeah… I end my turn there."

"Okay then my turn. Draw charge and Draw. Perfect. Alright next song. Second Song: Mountain Dragon Rising. With this card my monsters gain 3000 points to their attack."

"You're not going to attack?"

"No that'd be stupid at this point…. Because I have a plan. Final Phase! I cast the spell known as Crashing Percussion, with this I can turn my entire hand into gauge. Now then… Fifth Song: Arangoa Prelude! But this is a rather…. Tricky Card…. I have to have all six monsters needed in either my Gauge, Hand, or Drop. I have Arangoa #1 Vande, Arangoa #3 Misken, Arangoa #5 Milesk, and Arangoa #6 Maestro in my drop… #2 and #4 are in my gauge! Now with a sacrifice of all of them and five gauge I can use this legendary and forbidden song." I said and the six cards surrounded me in a circle. Throughout the area the music filled and everything stopped and became a shade of grey for me. The six cards formed one card which I held in my hand and held it up high. "Arangoa…. RAGNAROK!" I exclaimed and swiped the card down causing everything to return to normal and the boss was on his knees, his life points at zero.

In the middle of the festival is where everyone saw what happened. In the middle of it all one kid looked up to the sky and screamed, all the parents turned to see why and saw above the place where the two were buddy fighting was a giant stone sword which then smashed into the ground.

"Mesmerized all the chaos turns to naught." I said calmly leaving my position. Cobalt joined me by my side.

"What was that?"

"What was what?"

"That Impact Card… What you didn't see the giant stone sword that you pulled from the sky?"

"Oh… Yeah… I don't know really it's just that." I said looking into the middle of my deck case. "This card is special…" I said looking into the center only to see someone other than myself staring back at me.

Meanwhile

"That's it... The spell that will tear a rift between our world and the Buddy Monster world. All I need to do is get her to use it while under the influence of either the Future force or Disaster Force in just the right spot…. So I can finally change my fate."

**AN: Yeah that just happened. That is her Impact card Arangoa Ragnarok. Whatever…. I like it deal with it**

**~I'm Echoes Catch ya later!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Legendary Duel

Celica's POV

I ran down the country road into the town where my sister lived panting as I did, Phosphera shaking on my belt. "Slow down!" He shouted and I shook my head.

"No… you saw what happened, my house was burned to the ground we need to find my sister!" I shouted back and finally reached the edge of town. When we stopped I saw someone else running up the street. "Hmm?" I asked tilting my head as they stopped in front of us.

"Hello there." The buddy monster on their shoulder said. "You wouldn't happen to be a Celica Sycamore Would you?" They asked again.

"Depends on who's asking…" I said and the two glanced at each other then back down the road.

"We don't exactly have all the time in the world, are you or not?" The buddy asked again and the human nodded.

"I am why?" I asked trying to see down the road.

"We're looking for you, come on." The buddy said and the human grabbed my hand and pulled me along. "Okay let's see I think Robin said they lived around here somewhere…" He said conveying directions to the human as he ran.

"Can you explain what's happening?" I asked and he shook his head. "Can I have your names at least?" I asked.

"Wind." The buddy said simply. "I'm Droplet." He said pointing at himself. "We'll explain what's happening later." He said looking into the air. "Dang it… Wind there here." Droplet said and Wind looked up, growled and took off their hat and held it out to Droplet.

"Buddy Skill On." The hat said and Wind wrapped the cloak he wore around us and when he removed it we were inside.

"Whew that was close." Droplet said and Wind sat down.

"Okay now then, who are you two? Explain before things get bad." I said pointing Phosphera at them.

"Okay geez harsh… No need for violence we were getting to that. Anyways…. This is Wind, he's my buddy, he's also mute but I can hear the words he wants to say so I talk for him, I'm Mist Hero Droplets and we're well Robin Hood's…"

"So your thieves! That's why the Buddy Police were after you… But that doesn't explain how you know me…"

"Not exactly thieves per say… We give food to orphans. But for how we know you…. Well that's the strange thing, we don't, never met once. But what we do know is that we're supposed to find three others, your sister, a girl stuck between the hearts of others, and the one who talks with gods. So far we have you, and you're supposed to take us to your sister who will lead to the other two..."

"How can I know you're telling the truth and not just trying rob me?" I asked not lowering the sword I pointed towards them.

"Well believe us or not, we just need to know where your sister is."

"How should I know? I've been out of town for the past three years. Plus my house in burnt to the ground… It was probably you!"

"Yes because someone with a Water World Buddy is a pyromaniac…" Droplet said sarcastically. "Well will you help us?" He asked once more.

"I don't think we should." Phosphera said bluntly. "They seem shady."

"Yeah but perhaps we should give them a chance… Perhaps in the form of a Buddy Fight… If they beat us I'll help them find my sister. But If I win I'm turning you in to the Buddy Police."

"That's not exactly fair…" Droplet said and I nodded. I knew they wouldn't take me up on that bet, it wasn't worth it to them. "I accept." Droplet said suddenly covering his mouth. "Wind why are you…. O-okay. Wind says that he'll take you up on that challenge but only under one condition."

"And that is…?"

"That if we win, you promise that no matter what happens we're a team. We do whatever it takes to do whatever we actually need to."

"Deal… Now then where can we buddy fight?"

"We know just the place."

They led us around town until we arrived at the mall. "Here?" I asked and they went to a store and talked to someone and before I knew what was happening I was on top of a fish tank. "Okay then…. So um are we going to fight?"

"Of course we are. Heroes of the Ocean fighting to protect what they believe is right! Luminize Knights of the Ocean Castle!" Droplet shouted and Wind Luminized his deck out in front of him.

"Okay then. One man in a field of Monsters with no others than the swords he holds. Luminize, One Man Arsenal!" I shouted swiping my deck in front of me.

"Ready…. BUDDY FIGHT!"

"I'll go first if you don't mind. Draw, charge and draw!" I shouted swiping a card into my hand and one into the gauge. "I pay three gauge to equip Kisaragi Sword of Drawing Eyes!" I shouted and a pink sword with ribbons on it appeared in my hands.

"What kind of sword is that?" Droplet asked Wind tilting his head.

"You'll see, End of Move."

"Right… Draw, Charge and Draw." Droplet said as Wind drew his cards. "I call Mist Hero: Deluge to the Center!" He shouted and a knight made of water appeared across from me, they held a large axe and a red light glowed from his helmet. "Go Deluge! Attack the Fighter!" He shouted Wind pointing right at me.

"Bad Move." I smirked running towards his monster slashing through it destroying it. "Kisaragi destroys any monster that attacks me as long as it's the only thing I have on the field." I said. "But it has a critical of Zero so it's mostly useless." I said spinning it in my hand.

"Okay then, I pay two gauge and cast Cycle Change, since you destroyed a Mist hero I can call out one Water Hero and one Ice Hero in the places it wasn't. So I choose Water Hero: Brine and Ice Hero: Snowman!" Droplet shouted and the two knights appeared in the left and right. "Your turn."

"Right, Draw, charge, and draw. I pay one gauge to cast Re-forge! I can turn my Sword into something else. I choose Blindfold sword of Concealing Eyes. Now that I have Kisaragi in the drop I can equip, Yobanashi Sword of Deceiving Eyes." I said and the two swords appeared in my hand, I placed Blindfold on my back. "Right I'll attack Snowman with Yobanashi!" I shouted and cut through his knight and the other one was destroyed.

"Wait what?" Droplet asked.

"That's it's effect, if I declare a monster when you have more than one on the field I destroy a different one. Yet you lose Life Points based on the monster I declared."

"That doesn't make any sense…." Droplet said and I shrugged.

"Next Comes Blindfold! This has an interesting effect I can conceal one monster on my side if I pay one gauge. But sense I don't have any monster or any gauge I have to put it in the drop." I said and the sword which blade looked like a purple hoodie disappeared.

"Why would you do that?"

"You'll see. But for now why don't you go."

"Okay… Draw charge and Draw." Droplet said as wind readied for his turn. "I call Mist hero: Husk to the center and Water Hero Shell to the left." He said and two empty piles of armor appeared were he called them. "Now then I pay two gauge to call Mist Hero Droplet to Husk's s position." He shouted and his buddy filled out the empty armor. "This is Extra Armor Droplet who gains a defense boost because of Husk… So instead of a 5000 defense he has 8000."

"So you can call Heroes into the armor to gain a defense boost? Interesting…" I mused watching his Buddy monster stand across from me.

"Sense your wide open…. I'll attack the fighter!" Droplet shouted Wind pointing at me a light smirk on his face.

"I sacrifice Yobanashi to block your attack!" I shouted blocking his Buddy's attack with my sword which shattered upon contact.

"Snowman you're up!" He shouted and the second night ran towards me striking me knocking out two life points. "Let's see what plan you have now.."

"Okay… Draw… Charge and Draw…" I said swiping a new card into my hand. "You've sealed your doom… I pay one gauge to cast Scarp Metal which allows me to lock three swords in the drop and turn them into gauge… Next I pay my three gauge to equip Legendary Sword Pirouette." I said and a sword appeared in my hand... The blade was white with the card suites lining it down the middle, with a black and white hilt that had golden gears on the handle, and playing cards hanging from the ends of the hilt. "This is your end… With Pirouette in hand I'll attack the fighter!"

"You can't be serious… I'm in the center remember?" Droplet asked as I ran towards him…

"That's Pirouette's ability!" I shouted spinning around Droplet running straight for Wind. "I can do a pirouette around whatever's blocking your center!" I proclaimed and slashed Wind with my sword knocking out two life points.

"That's crazy... You don't even need to pay anything to do that?" Droplet asked shocked as wind stood up a rather agitated look upon his face.

"Of course… It has a gauge cost of three because I can do that! Besides its limited on how many times I can do so…" I said showing that one of the suites on the blade wasn't glowing. "I can only do it four times… If I do this method of attacking I can deal two points of damage once and the rest of the time I deal one. Other than that it has a base critical of two... Now then let's see how you can beat me now…"

"Fine... Draw charge and Draw." He grumbled and Wind smiled upon his new cards. "I pay two gauge to call Water Hero Deluge to Shell's spot to give him a defense boost of 4000 bring his defense from 2000 to 6000." Droplet said as the armor was now being worn by a water creature with a spear. "Now then Deluge and Snowman Link attack the fighter!" Droplet ordered and the two knights leapt towards me preparing to strike.

"And Pirouette!" I shouted and span out of the way of the attack one of the suits' light fading."

"So you can used it to avoid damage too I see." Droplet said and I nodded.

"But I can only do that based on the number of suits I have left…" I explained pointing at the dark Heart on the blade. "It truly is a useful blade wouldn't you agree."

"I suppose but there's still me to worry about!" Droplet shouted charging towards me. He leapt into the air and struck me with his sword knocking out two life points. The total was now six to eight with him in the lead.

"Alright… Let's try this out for size… Draw charge and draw…" I said swiping in the new cards. I had a bad hand, Scarp Metal, Sword Archive, and Sharpen. All cards that required more gauge than I had. "I uh…" I stated my knees beginning to shake.

"Just now realizing that he's a boy?" Phosphera asked and I snarled at him. "Relax… I can help you with this… Just grab my handle." He said and I did. "Now… Buddy Call!" HE shouted and I nodded.

"Right I Buddy Call Legendary Blade Deus Phosphera and…" I started, drawing my sword but he stopped me talking

"Stop… My ability is if buddy called you can make my Buddy Gift two gauge..."

"I gain two gauge with Phosphera's ability!" I shouted light glowing from my sword going into my gauge. "Next I pay two gauge to use Sword Archive! With this I can choose one Equip Card from my deck and add it to my hand..."

"What card in your deck has a cost of 1 gauge?" Droplet asked and I smirked.

"It has another effect too ya know?" I asked and the two cards in my hand floated up to join it. "Set Spell… Sword Archive! I can pay any number of my cards and either gain gauge or equip cards… I choose both. I gain one gauge and add the card Ribbon to my hand! I pay two gauge along with Pirouette and Phosphera to equip Ribbon!" I shouted and a ribbon tied it's self on my wrist, and along with that ribbon appeared a sword with a ribbon for a hilt and an ominous red blade.

"What kind of sword is that?" Droplet asked as Wind tilted his head.

"Ribbon is no ordinary sword.. Because if it's all I have equipped and I have no cards in my hand and no gauge… Ribbon gains a triple attack for the first turn it's out." I said the ends of the ribbon on my wrist turned into sharp blades. "First off down goes Snowman!" I shouted destroying the first of his knights knocking out one life point, "Then Deluge!" I shouted cutting him in half knocking out another life point. "Finally Droplet!" I shouted slicing his buddy in half knocking out a third life point. "Alright let's see you defeat this.

Wind stood there in silence do the draw charge and draw. He called out one knight to replace the three he lost to the left and stood there in silence. Silence was all that was there along with murmurs from the crowd watching us. Suddenly three of his gauge disappeared and in his hands appeared a bow. He nodded at his knight who ran towards me as Wind himself fired an arrow at me. With the link attack four life points were lost by me and it was now my turn. "We're down to two life points and Ribbon can only attack one of them… Draw, charge and draw." I said swiping away the card. What was left in my hand was my last resort. If it didn't work I wouldn't know what to do next. "Right I pay one gauge… To activate Final Sword!" I said and a glowing sword appeared in front of me. "This card deals damage equal to half the swords in my drop." I said sighing that was only two points plus Ribbon's attack would be four… One more point of damage… that's all I need. None of the cards I sent to my gauge were swords. "Go Final Cross!" I shouted and the glowing sword struck Wind knocking out two life points. "Then comes an attack with Ribbon!" I shouted slashing him knocking out two more leaving him at one life point. I dropped to my knees in defeat dropping Ribbon to the ground. "I've lost… No way to win… I surrender." I said and Ribbon shattered along with the rest of the buddy cards on the field

"Winner Wind." The game said and I sighed.

"You put a valiant fight until the very end… You knew when to quit… I'm proud of you." Phosphera said and I rolled my eyes. "Don't roll your eyes at me."

"How did you even see that? You're a sword for Pete Sake!" I said with a light laugh.

"Hey Celica remember our deal?" Droplet asked as he and Wind walked over to us.

"Yes I do and I shall honor it… I'll help you find my sister." I said and Wind held out a hand for me which I grabbed and he pulled me up. "Where are we going to look first?"

"I suppose we should start with family friends?" Droplet suggested and I nodded.

"Then it's decided…. Let's go find my sister!"

**AN: Well things are coming along nicely… With Dragon Haven written up to chapter 16 I can work more on this and The Aura About which should be coming out soon for all you Pokémon fans may want to check it out!**

**~I'm Echoes catch ya later!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Winds of Change

Wisp's POV

I woke up to a loud crack and as I jolted awake I looked up into the air to see bits of fire rain down. "So these are Fireworks…" I said and looked around… "Um Melody… MELODY!"

"WHAT!? WHAT!? I'm up!" She shouted and looked at me, then at our surroundings. "Wisp why are we in a Shed?"

"I don't know… Hey why are you tied up?"

"Hmm.."

"Ah dang it they're awake… Boss ain't back yet so I'll need to subdue ya again." A gruff man said picking up a shovel of sorts.

"Not on my watch buddy! KYAH!" I shouted and jumped at him and was suddenly pulled back to the wall. "W-what the?"

"Hah… That Buddy Restriction Tape we took from the police works wonders.

"Restriction? I can't move!" I growled sparks flying off me, they were weak and dim as they fell onto the ground.

"Too bad… Ya seem like an intrestin' pair.. Id' love to Buddy Fight you.."

"The Why don't you let us go and we can prove to you… Just one quick battle then you can tie us up again..." Melody said and I glanced over to her. "Play along…" She whispered and I nodded.

"Yeah… We're bored come on…" I whined and the goon shuffled over to us.

"Alright but promise me ya' won't escape." He said removing my tape and untying her ropes. This guy is an idiot he was just letting us go?

"Of course we won't now come let's have our buddy fight!" Melody cheered and I looked at her, was she serious?

She was, before I knew it I was standing next to her on the stage staring across from me. "A loving family burned by the ones who betrayed them, Luminize Burning Sycamore!" Melody said Luminizing her deck. We didn't have an official core deck case considering we're hiding from the Buddy Police.

"Crime Syndicates run from those who do all the work, Mobster Minion Rebellion!"

"Raise the Flag!"

"WE fight for Fire World!" Melody exclaimed and I slammed the flag into the ground the sparks flying off in all directions.

"I fight for Water World." The goon said his flag appearing above him.

"Ladies First. Draw, charge and draw!" Melody shouted and I looked in her hand. Flame Knight: Blaze, Flame Knight Calls, Fire Wood, and Fuel for the fire.

"Cast that one."

"Right… I cast Fuel for the Fire and send my Flame Knight Blaze to my gauge. Now I have two gauge which will let me play Fire Wood adding three more to my gauge letting me use the set spell Flame Knight Calls!" Melody said throwing out the card out into the air. "Now once per turn whenever I call a Flame Knight I can add another one to my hand for one gauge… But for now it's your move."

"Right… Draw, charge n' draw. I call Mist Mobster: Yen to the center, now I cast Syndicate Froth. With one Mist Mobster on the field I pay two gauge to call Ice Mobster: Deep Freeze to the left. Now link attack the fighter!" He shouted and the mobsters attacked Melody knocking down two life points.

"Draw… Charge and draw…" Melody said. In her hand was Junior Flame: Ember. She glanced at me and I nodded. "Okay I call Junior Flame: Ember to the Center! Now this little guy may not look tough but he is… Which is why I'm glad I have Fire Wood in my drop… By locking Fire Wood and Junior Flame: Ember in my drop I can draw a new hand!" Melody said swiping out the new five cards. "Yes alright I'm taking control now! I call Junior Flame: Spark to the right and Wood Knight: Great Oak to the left! Now then by since I have a Wood Knight out along with Spark I can send Spark to the drop to make my wood knight, Blazing Oak Knight, which means his defense is added to his attack. So instead of an attack of 5000 and defense of 5000 Oak has an attack of 10000!"

"That's a lot more than my 6000…"

"Sure is! So go! Attack Miss Mobster: Yen!" Melody shouted and the burning knight punched the Mobster and its suit burned and it evaporated. "But after an attack from a Blazing Knight it turns into a Charcoal Knight with zero attack and 10000 defense…"

"Right.. Draw, charge and draw… I call Water Mobster: Tide. A link attack of my Deep Freeze and Tide should wipe out your charcoal knight!" He shouted and the two mobsters struck the lump of charcoal and it fell apart.

"I cast charcoal fuel! By locking my knight as it goes to the drop I can start a new fire from my hand or deck. I know just who to bring out… I call Junior Flame: Kindle!" She shouted and a little fire spark appeared in the center.

"That's just a little firecracker. What can it do?"

"You'll see. Draw, charge and draw." Melody said and grinned at the small fire. "I pay my three gauge in order to cast Blaze! With this card I can send a Kindle, Ember, and a Spark from my hand or field to the drop in order to call out. Great Flame Knight: Wildfire!" Melody shouted and in the right position appeared a large fire that was soon contained in armor. "I also Buddy Call Flame Knight Wisp to the center!" She shouted and I leapt off onto the center.

"Hello there Wisp how has your time been on Earth?" Wildfire boomed and I glanced at him.

"It's been fine O' Grand Knight." I said giving a small bow adjusting my helmet.

"HA HA HA!" His great voice bellowed and sighed. "No need for such formalities my boy… You're my son for darn sake… Now then let's do this together."

"Wait this guy… One of my few trump cards… Is your dad?"

"Yep! This guy right here taught me all I know about being a knight…"

"Then he hasn't done a good job…" Melody smirked.

"Insolent girl!" Wildfire boomed and smashed her with his burning fist knocking out three life points. "I'll be taking my pay." He said and a counter appeared next to him. "I can stay on the field for three turns before I have to go back to my duty training the Junior Flames."

"Then let's make this count! Wisp attack Deep Freeze!"

"With pleasure! HYAH!" I shouted and rushed towards the frozen knight. "Take this! Burning Uppercut!" I shouted striking him in the frozen jaw and he melted and one life point was knocked out.

"My turn. Wild punch!" Wildfire shouted and smashed Water Mobster: Tide.

"Okay now its mah turn again. Draw, charge n' draw! I call Mist Mobster: Euro, Yen, and Pound! Now with my Three Mist Mobsters I'll Link Attack Wildfire!" He shouted and I leapt out of the way.

"Chivalry!" I shouted and the masses of mist in suits destroyed me.

It was dark… I couldn't move, or see but I knew I was in the drop. I opened my eyes again and again until I could see a screen of sorts. It was showing Melody's field and hand.

"Whoa Wisp! You got destroyed?" A small voice asked.

"Tch commander you're better than that." A familiar voice said and suddenly I could move again. I was back in the Fire world. At some tavern... In one corner sat the Wood Knights, at another sat the Junior Flames, and I was right at the bar and next to me was Blaze. "Hey commander… Welcome to the drop. This is where all Melody's destroyed cards go."

'It's nice here I guess."

"Can I get you anything to drink Commander?" The girl behind the counter asked.

"Uh… Nothing for me to drink… Can I just get some Char..." I started and Blaze nudged me and gestured towards the wood knights. "Sorry regular coal?"

"Sure thing… I don't think we've met yet… I'm Flame Maid: Stoke. One of Melody's cards…" She said digging around through the counter, I looked up at the screen and watched the battle. She was down to two life points and Father was gone. "Here you are."

"I cast Ignite!" Melody's voice rang out and before I knew it everything was dark again.

When the light returned I was in the center of the field. "Alright! I'm back in the game!" I shouted punching the air.

"Welcome back Wisp…"

"Sorry for being careless…"

"You weren't careless that's just your ability... But now that you're back we can start the Final Phase! Wisp… Do your thing!"

"Okay! Burning Uppercut!" I shouted rushing towards the fighter and struck him knocking out 2 life points leaving the fighter with three.

"I pay 3 gauge to cast Raging Flame!" Melody said and she ran towards me. I cupped my hands and launched her into the air. "Let's end this!" She shouted and three red dots appeared in the air and she kicked each dot sending them crashing into the goon knocking him over removing the final three life points. "A legend so bold that it burns." She chuckled and I returned to my small size.

"Melody let's go.. It seems that last attack dazed him a bit.. C'mon!" I said and she picked me up and we ran from the stage into the festival.

We were looking around for anything that looked like where Kyle would be. "There! That's Mr. Harmony!" Melody said and ran up to the stall.

"Oh Melody. Kyle said you were here too."

"Where is he?"

"He's at the shrine. If you go down this shopping way, past the stage to the right." He explained and Melody took off towards the shrine. The festival was full of people and their buddies, playing games, eating food, and just socializing.

"This is so much different than the Fire World."

"What's your home like?"

"It's nothing like this… Everyone in the fire world is divided. Ruled by the Four Grand Knights… Wildfire, Inferno, Hellfire, and Greek fire. No soldier from any section is allowed to socialize outside of our division… The Inferno troops are barbarians and savages with no sense of true battle, my father's division is the Knights and Nobles, plus the Wooden Knights server him, Hellfire is the lord of multi colored fire, mainly spell casters and the like, Greek Fire rules over the engineers they make all the weapons for us." I said clenching my burning fist… "But…. Wildfire is too noble to use a weapon, he finds that true strength is your own not that of a sword or axe…"

"Blaze uses a sword…"

"He's a subordinate of course he does." I said my flames kicking up. "But anyway… You seem to use a large number of father's cards…"

"Hmm… I suppose so… Oh here's the shrine." Melody said pointing at a large oriental gate with two girls standing in front of it. As she approached the gate the two girls approached us.

"Oh you're Melody aren't you?"

"Hey yeah you're right! Hi we were the girls back at the Kyle's house.. His band mates."

"OH hello.."

"Hi." I said simply and the girls smiled.

"What are you doing here?"

"Oh… We work for his grandparents as Shrine Maidens. This is his family's shrine…"

"Oh really? That's interesting… May I go speak to him?"

"Certainly. Make sure you pay your respects to Amaterasu." She said and Melody nodded and we entered the shrine.

In front of an Altar were Kyle, Amaterasu, and Tsumi-Yomi. "We have some guests." Tsumi-Yomi said twirling his katana nonchalantly. The two turned around to face us.

"Ah hello there Melody, Wisp. Sorry for ditching you but I always visit the shrine each festival." He shrugged chuckling a bit.

"This place has an aura of calm to it... Oddly peaceful considering the festivities." I said sighing peacefully

"This is one of my favorite places to be…" He muttered and we sat in silence. Suddenly the silence was broken when the doors to the shrine were opened. "Hello there how can I….You…. You're that guy! With the Space Emperor Galiazond!" He shouted at the cloaked man standing in the doorway, under his arm he held Dream.

"Your one of the people who attacked my house! Wait is that…. What are you doing with Dream?"

"Humph." He grumbled and walked forward.

"Hello…? Can you hear me? Japanese…. DO YOU SPEAK IT!?" Tsumi-Yomi joked and the man kept walking forward.

"Stand back you two… I sense this man is dangerous." Amaterasu said pushing us back.

"I can help too 'ya know." I said leaping up turning into my normal form.

"I have no need to deal with you… However my predictions did not show you… Activate the Disaster Force. Come out… Space Emperor Galiazond!" He said throwing out his arm and the giant dragon appeared smashing the roof of the shrine."

"Hey! My roof!" Kyle shouted and Amaterasu ran towards the Dragon and slashed it with her fan.

"IT did nothing!"

"Sleeping Dream here the dark whispers of the disaster force… Awaken and use your Aragona Ragnarok." The man said waving a hand in front of her face and dropped her onto the ground.

"Yes Master… Cast…. Impact! Aragona….. RAGNAROK!" Dream shouted and waved the impact card down and suddenly a giant stone sword appeared in the sky.

"What? But how…? This isn't a buddy fight." Melody said and I ran over to her.

"Kids get down!" Tsumi-Yomi shouted and stood in front of Katana in front of him.

Time slowed in that moment, we watched as the giant sword crashed into the altar and as the sword fell down to the altar it ripped a hole in the air. The sword vanished and as it did Dream fell to the ground. "Finally… My dream… My future…. All right here… Good bye, Kyle, Melody, Dream, and buddies alike… See you never."

"Stop in the name of justice!" A girl's voice shouted, she sounded oddly like Melody, at the front of the shrine was a girl wearing a suit of armor and next to her stood a boy with an archer cap and a buddy monster on his shoulder.

"We finally caught up to you!" The buddy monster shouted.

"Phosphera!" The girl shouted and drew her sword and pointed at the man standing before the hole.

"I have no time to mess with you five… Galiazond." He said and walked through the hole in the air and his dragon sat himself in front of the hole and roared.

"Listen we have no time to explain but we need to follow him! He's up to no good!"

"Huh… Celica?"

"M-melody? MELODY!" The girl, Celica, shouted and ran over to my buddy hugging her. "It's been far too long sister."

"Sister…" I muttered and she turned to me.

"I'm Melody's sister… Are you…"

"Her buddy Yes… But let's hurry.. I don't like this." Tsumi-Yomi said and returned to his small size. "What…? I'm out of energy already."

"Its better this way." The currently unnamed buddy said and they gestured for us to follow him.

"Buddy skill on." The hat said as we gathered around him and we vanished.

"Wait dream!" Kyle said and ran over grabbing her. As he did the dragon roared and snapped at him..

"Watch it snake breath!" Tsumi-Yomi shouted swatting the dragon on the head with his miniature katana. Go If you're going where I think you're going I'll catch up in no time!" He said returning to his larger form. "I can only be like this for so long right now okay? SO hurry!" HE said and with an affirming nod he ran to the dragon and slid in between it's massive legs and leapt into the hole.

"Now us!" Celica shouted and we ran towards the rift and all leapt in after him.

**Next Time: Between Worlds**


	9. Author's Note

**AN: Hey guys It's Holy Echoes here just to inform you that this story will be moving to Wattpad under the name of Arcadius_Kuro sorry about this, if you like it… It's on wattpad, if not whatever have fun with your life.**


End file.
